Elle fait partie de moi
by girl in the green shoelaces
Summary: Because life is the greatest adventure of all...This is a story of Rei and Usagi and how little bits and pieces of their lives, their little adventures of every day bring them closer. So read of their adventures together...ordinary and not so ordinary.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor moon.

Usagi's Favorite Ride

Usagi was more than ready for the fair. She had been waiting for months and even if Mamo was going to be a joy kill she wasn't willing to allow that to slow her down. She longed for the cotton candy all week finally it was Friday. They were all going to meet up at Rei's shrine and then head over to the fair as a group for safety issues. Usagi really had been trying to act responsibly recently to her parents, and guardian senshi's relief.

Usagi gazed dreamily out the window as they waited for Amy to arrive. Rei had been shocked almost to insanity when Usagi had shown up at the shrine before her! The flow of play insults had reigned supreme after that moment.

"Sorry I'm late."

Amy walked into the door and as she did Usagi jumped up and rushed the door hoping that the others would follow her and possibly that they could get there sooner!

"Where are you going girl?"

Mako asked as she grabbed Usagi's collar and held her while Rei just sighed and Mina giggled. Ami for her part was still ruefully starring at the ground having never been late before she was feeling rather remorseful. Usagi never being one to hold anger just smiled understandingly at Ami.

"Ah don't think about it. So are we ready to go?"

Usagi finished her sentence dragging Mako out the door much to the amusement of the other scouts.

"Meatball head you really want to go to that fair. Wow. Well come on there is no use in keeping her from it. But there is a limit on the cotton candy that you will have."

All of the girls waited for it knowing what was about to happen. Mako sighed as they rounder a street corner. Ami put a hand over her face and Mina pulled popcorn out of her backpack always enjoying the show.

"Rei Chan why do you always have to be so meeeaaannnn!"

"Because I am going to have to deal with you tonight and I don't feel up to dragging you all the way back to the shrine after you eat yourself into a sugar induced coma. That goes for everything sweet!"

Rei said and they were all shocked as Usagi just sniffled and nodded slightly sulking. Ok full out sulking with everything but the tears. This still however was better than what the others had expected. They had been more than willing to bet that this would be one of the arguments that ended with a tongue war. As they got closer to the lights and sounds Usagi demeanor changed instantly, her inner child taking over completely.

Upon entry they could hear the screams of the people on rides, the sizzles of the frying food, and the occasional shout of some lucky fellow who had won a prize.

"Hey Meatball head lets go on the zipper!"

Usagi took one look at the ride that Rei was pointing to and snuck over behind Ami and Mako who were sharing a bag of cotton candy. Makoto's eyes lit at the sight of the ride while Ami's cheeks paled and dawned a greenish tent.

After a few slower rids that they all were willing to go on, some safe others not so safe, they were ready for one of the last rides of the night. The Ferris wheel. The little circular tables that were going around up into the side high enough to see the entire city!

"We have to go on that before we leave!"

Rei said and hearing a chorus of Yeah! From Ami Mako, and Mina she was already in line when she realized that Usagi was still starring wide eyed at the ride. Sighing she marched back to the other girl, grabbed her arm, and began to drag her over . There was no way she was going to allow her princess to miss the view that was sure to be offered on the ride. Despite the screaming she finally got the young princess into the line.

"What's wrong girl?"

"Usagi this ride is slow come on it'll be fun!"

Mako and Mina were not able to console the shivering blonde. Usagi was wondering how far she could make it before Rei could drag her back. She was wishing for anything to prevent her from getting on the ride. The only thought on the her mind being 'Where is the NEGAVERSE when you actually want them to show up?'

"But it's it it it is so sssooo so high!"

Usagi whispered not stepping forward as they walked up the platform as the line moved. Jupiter and Mars somehow managed to get the blonde up to the loading deck . Rei just rolled her eyes and Ami put a gentle hand on the distressed girls shoulder along with Venus.

"Hey it's alright. Ok? I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

Mina said as she wrapped both arms around her twins shoulders while Ami took Usagi's hand.

"Look at it this way. Now you have a chance to face your fear."

With their combined efforts they managed to get Usagi on the ride however this seemed to worsen the girls shivering. Rei realized that Usagi was actually scared and with a gentle hand she slid in next to her princess keeping Usagi safely between herself and Jupiter with Ami next to Mina sitting across from them.

"See it's not that bad is it?"

Rei asked as they began their incline and Usagi's shivering became full out shaking. Rei could distantly hear the others trying to talk about something or another but all she could see was her princess terrified because she made her go on some stupid ride and they weren't even near the top yet! In all honesty Rei felt torn between screaming at the blonde for her immaturity and finding someway to get them off the ride.

"Usa come here."

Rei whispered and the smaller blonde dove into her arms surprising Rei with her hug of death. It was at that moment that Rei felt how cold Usagi really was. Usagi for her part was grateful for Rei's arms being around her. Somehow whenever the sailor or mars held her the rest of the world melted away.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered and realized what the blonde was doing. Usagi was in her arms focusing only on her.

"It's ok. Thank you."

Rei barely heard the trembling voice whisper back and she realized that Usagi's legs were wrapping around hers despite the fact that the girl's trembling was slowing. She then felt her heart twist as she realized that Usagi knew they were near the top…..and that they still had two revelations left.

"Don't worry your safe I promise. I won't let anything happen to you and look at it this way. When this ride ends I'll buy you some cotton candy."

Rei whispered trying to sooth the younger girl but having almost no effect. The only thing that seemed to work was wrapping her arms around Usagi's middle and holding her princess in a strong grip. Then a thought struck her.

She began to softly sing a lulling song into Usaig's ear and felt the girl's heart beet begin to slow and her princess began to breath at a normal rate. She smiled slightly and continued to sing to her princess until the horror was over.

When they finally were allowed off the ride Rei simply said get on and a bleary eyed Usagi climbed onto her back and they started off for the shrine. True to her word Rei stopped to buy some cotton candy on her way out and was shocked when instead of gobbling the entire thing she shared ripping off a small amount then passing it off.

"So I had fun."

Mina said pocketing the multiples of phone numbers that she had received. Mako, and Ami only nodded.

"I had fun too. What about you Usagi?"

Before she could get angry at Usagi for ignoring her she realized that her princess was breathing evenly and snoring lightly tickling her neck. When they reached the Shrine they were all laying on their blankets. Rei had unrolled Usagi's for her and gently placed her princess attempting not to wake her, as she moved to stand a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay? In case you know I have a nightmare?"

Rolling her eyes Rei simply lifted Usagi and deposited her on the futon taking the space next to her.

"Meatball head I will always be here when you are scared."

Rei had almost scoffed at Usagi's weakness but then a different emotion encumbered her. There was a sense of happiness that she was the one that could make her princess feel safe. Morning found Rei's arms protectively around the smaller girl's shoulders both of them content and oblivious to the world. Which was a great thing for Mina who snuck in

With her camera…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own sailor moon.

I did enjoy writing this chapter and i hope you enjoy it.

I believe the title Home seems right. I hope everyone has a person they know that feels like home to them.

* * *

Usagi silently trudged through the park accompanied only by the moon as she found herself wondering if anyone would notice her lack of presences at home. Home. She was confused, her mind dragging her back to the dreams…memories. The memories of regality, her court, her mother, her home; every part of herself seemed to have changed. She was beginning to wonder who she was.

Sighing she glanced up at her satellite wondering if the souls lost on the moon had found peace. She made a mental note to speak with Pluto. The memories were painful and Usagi didn't know weather to count them as a curse or a blessing. She knew in her heart that they people of the moon should be remembered but a childish part of herself just wanted to forget the pain. To forget the distant past and move on to the world that she now lived in.

Walking over to her tree she continued loosing herself in theses thoughts not noticing the shadow gliding up to her. She missed the energy signature completely as she felt the void deepening in her. A void that one felt beneath their breast when they didn't know where home was any longer. The darkness found in knowing that an entire part of herself had been killed, painfully.

"Usagi. What are you doing out here at such and ungodly hour? Where is your jacket anyway it's freezing out here. Geesh you're such an air head. Come on let's go home."

Looking up at the hand that had been offered to her sent her back into her mind as memories overtook her.

"_Princess you worry yourself much to much, simply come home and tomorrow morning we can deal with whatever that earth prince wants from you._ _Should your mind be troubled by more than that we can discuss this in the morning when you are properly rested."_

_The Princess of Mars was not known for her tact. She often was criticized by the court and her father for speaking out of term but for some reason the princess of the moon had made no such rebuttal. _

_Mars took the initiative, pulling the other princess off the ground. Soon they were in The Moon princess's quarters and terrified eyes met reassuring eyes._

"_Stay?_

_The princess of Mars only chuckled as she slid under the covers that her princess had lifter for her._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

" _shall we dance my lady?"_

_Such a formal request._

_Such a regal statement. The problem being that the request had never been that. To ask a princess to dance when there was no means of escape for said princess meant a guaranteed dance._

"_Princess would you fancy a dance?"_

_The moon princess found herself glancing quickly between two hands outstretched towards her. Choosing to go for the gloved hand The Moon Princess grinned as she choose the Princess of Mars's invitation. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

"_What's on your mind?"_

"_I miss my home."_

_The princess of the moon sat next to the one of mars. Thinking quickly the blonde replied as honestly as she could_

"_I do too."_

_Mars looked up confused by the statement that her princess had just proclaimed to be true._

"_Home is wherever the people who mean the most to you are. And recently one of my dearly loved has become distant."_

_Mars found herself clinging to the Princess of The Moon wondering how she had been so favored by the hands of luck to finally find her home._

Usagi smiled as she looked at Mars accepting the hand that had been offered to her. As she stood she glances at one of the few souls that she completely knew….seeing her was like seeing home.

"Would you like to talk about why you were out here so late? If you would like we can wait until the morning."

Usagi grinned up at Rei.

"Can we just be together tonight?"

Rei seemed to think for a moment before looking down at the blonde as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't know if I'm saying this properly but with the other scouts, especially with you, I feel at home."

Usagi felt complete peace.

"Is that a yes Rei chan?"

"Of course air head why would I say that if I didn't want you to spend the night. Come on we should get moving. The shrine's closer than your house."

They soon found themselves under covers clinging to each other Usagi's eyes swimming in a depth that Rei noticed more that she let on. For some reason she felt like Usagi knew more that any of them. Save maybe Pluto.

"I'm glad to finally be home."

"So am I _princess."_


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own anything

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You came all the way over here to spend the day lounging on my futon while I slaved over my chores. Do you realized how STUPID that is?"

Usagi sniffed, her eyes rimmed red. This was one of the few times that she wasn't crying though and the cause of flushed face became blatantly obvious as she broke down coughing. Rolling her eyes Rei wrapped an arm around her blonde friend and let her to her room. Laying the smaller girl down Rei began to stand but felt a hand on her arm.

"My family was out of town and I was lonely. Would you please stay Rei Chan?"

She was torn. She needed to finish her chores but she wasn't sure if she should even leave Usagi alone with the way the blonde was struggling to breath.

"Ok."

Before she could even blink Usagi was sitting up her back against the wall.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

The priestess couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Lay down Usagi."

"Rei don't worry. I'm ok. I know what we can talk about have you noticed how the others act when someone is sick?"

The other night instantly flashed into Rei's eyes as she realized that Usagi's eyes once again clouded over her features sharpening granting the blondes visage maturity.

"What are you thinking?"

Rei asked as she scooted next to her blonde allowing the princess to lean against something softer than a wall. Before she realized what she was doing she had both arms wrapped around Usagi creating a rather comfortable, and intimate position. Normally the blonde would be the one seeking physical contact.

"Well it's just that we seem to couple up when we get sick or injured. Haruka and Michiru always look after each other, Mina and Setsuna often find a way into each others arms, Makoto and Ami are always there, and you're always here for me. It's just interesting how differently we act with each other even when we are essentially performing the same the same tasks.

When Michiru is sick Haruka looks so lost. I've noticed that Haruka holds Michi's hand and stays by her loves side. She never sleeps and no matter what anyone says, the second she's better Michiru forces Haruka to sleep. When Haruka's sick, Michiru sits by her side. She usually dotes over Haruka wiping her forehead with a cool rag.

Then we have Makoto and Ami.

When Ami is sick Makoto puts her in bed, turns off the lights and then lays with Ami. Ami's mind screams at her but what she wants defies logic. She doesn't want Makoto to get sick but she wants to be held and to lie under covers with Mako. Makoto usually cooks soup for Ami before crawling into bed and holding her. When Ami's sick she force feeds Makoto every vitamin and drug that she knows will help and then she joins Mako under the covers.

Mina and Setsuna don't even do that.

When Mina's sick she tries to hide it. Setsuna always seems to know though and she drags Mina to bed. Mina hates being alone. So Setsuna stays with her telling her the greatest stories she knows and usually talks until her voice grows horse. When Setsuna winds up sick Mina drags her to bed and stays with her. She talks Setsuna through all of their memories keeping her fevered mind focused on happier thoughts.

It's just that I find it interesting."

Rei smiled as her blonde's eyes closed only to open with clarity.

"What do we do?"

Usagi smiled.

"Well usually we watch a movie on the couch wrapped in a sheet. When I'm sick you hold me and I feel so safe that it's worth whatever is wrong with me just to be in your arms. When you're sick we start a movie and before you're willing to admit that you're not feeling well you fall asleep and I turn off the tv and act as your pillow, because all I want to do is make you feel better."

"Well in that case."

Rei stood holding out a hand to the blonde. She half carried the blonde to the couch before running back to her room for her blanket and a dvd. Starting the movie she wrapped both arms around her friend.

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"I want to."


	4. Chapter 4

………………………………………The Wager………………………

"Rei, Rei!"

Sighing the princess of mars pinched the bridge of her nose before looking at the blonde mass of reckless energy bounding boisterously towards her, recklessly knocking countless people off their feet in the shopping center. Rei considered running there but something kept her rooted to the spot subjecting her to countless glares from the civilians caught in the crossfire of a hyper Usagi.

"Not so loud bonehead. You're going to get us thrown out of the store."

"Rei-Chan you're so mean!"

Usagi huffed as she threw herself into the raven haired girls arms. Then giggling Usagi released her victim and linked their arms as they headed towards the exit.

_Well, I guess I can always come back letter._

"How has you're day been Rei-Chan? Mine was amazing. Misses H told me that I could make up my test from last week and I got a seventy eight! That's almost a B! So after class Ami took me to the Crown and bought me a Sunday. It's not a banana split. But still! It was awesome."

"You know if you were quiet and paid attention in class you'd have made a seventy eight without Ami-Chan's help."

"You're just like that jerk face. All he could say was 'you're that excited about a C? I've never gotten below an A in my life. I also think that I am perfect in every way and everything breathing should worship the ground I walk on as I continue being a meanie face!"

Sighing Rei tugged on her arm trying to fee herself from the seething blonde before realizing that she would have to talk her way out of the Blondes death grip and maybe she could show Usagi what she meant at the same time.

"We both just want you to apply yourself, Usagi."

"Yeah but I did. I got a seventy eight!"

"Yeah but if you would shut your mouth for a second you could have an eighty! You're problem is that you never stop babbling about one thing or another, so you miss the entire lesson. Then again you miss half of what goes on at meetings because you can't shut that fly trap of yours."

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk Usagi's hands flew to her hip as she glared at Rei.

"Are you saying that you don't like my voice? I'd give it a week and you'd be missing me!"

_That'll work. Maybe she'll see that she's really missing aspects of life if she shuts up for a second._

"You couldn't go a week without talking to me."

_She couldn't go a day without talking…at least now she might make it an hour._

"I so can! Watch Rei-Chan in less than a week you'll be missing hearing me talking to you."

As they walked up to Usa's bus stop Rei smiled as she turned to look at the blonde taking in the resolve in the younger girls eyes.

"You wont make it a day. And don't be late to tomorrows meeting if you are you wont get any cake."

And with that she turned to walk down the street smirking as she heard Usagi's feet hit the concrete no doubt the blonde wanting to retaliate with some comment about how she was 'so mean!' Relishing the silence Rei returned home before remembering that she had gone out to buy eggs!

……………………………………………………The Meeting (Day 1)…………………….

All of the sehshi looked up as they watched their princess burst through the front door, her face flushed, her clothing wrinkled, and her promptness missing. Five minutes late for Usagi was an hour early and the others were to stunned by shock to notice Rei's devilish smile.

"You are late, we finished the cake five minutes ago. Sorry meat ball head maybe if you had been on time you would have gotten some of the double chocolate fudge ice cream delight that Mako makes so well.

Every one winced waiting for the blonde to explode into a rant about how mean Rei-Chan was and glanced around the room confounded when it never came.

"This has to be a harbinger of the appcolypse."

Instead of screaming Usagi was standing in the doorway glaring at Rei, before walking to the corner, swinging her backpack off her shoulder roughly, and throwing herself onto the floor where she pulled out her text book. Ami watched as Usagi's eyes glazed over in confusion and taking that as her cue she walked over to the blonde and began her instruction. At the table all eyes were now on the priestess.

"What did you have to lie for? I saved her a piece!"

"What did you do to Usagi to make her silent?"

Mako's angry statement came out at the same time as Mina's question only adding to Rei's superiority complex as she relished the chance to explain the previous day.

"And so, you see, Usagi is going to be silent around me for a week."

Mina's head was shaking, a disbelieving smirk on her face as her mind began plotting…Makoto wasn't pleased in the slightest though as her mind ran through all of the problems that this little wager could cause for the blonde that was studying diligently in the corner with a spoon carefully balanced on her nose.

"What about in battle?"

Rei stopped for a minute before shrugging.

"She wouldn't let a stupid bet endanger her life, she's not that meatball headed."

"I really hope you're right."

Makoto whispered before walking over and joining Usagi and Ami in the corner smiling at the silent blonde and promising to bake her a whole cake on another day, to make up for the fact that they had eaten the cake without her, she'd just leave the last piece for Rei, so the girl could decided weather she'd have her cake, and eat it too.

…………………………….Next Day………………………..

Rei walked through the store a carton of eggs in her right hand, and a box of pocky in her left. As she neared the cash register she caught sight of Usagi and she braced herself for the delighted shriek of REI-CHAN! And felt despoilment crash over her as it never came. _Oh that's right….This is ridiculous! I should be glad that for once I will actually be able to buy groceries without everyone here glaring at me! _Still something was missing.

Walking out of the store she looked around without finding the blonde. She was incredibly hard to spot even with her crazy hair, because Rei had become accustomed to finding Usagi with her ears.

_Great._

Walking alone to the bus stop Rei, turned around to walk back to the shrine without even noticing that she had gone almost two miles out of her way without the blonde.

……………………………..Third Day…………………………………………….

Walking into the library Rei noticed Usagi sitting at a table with what had to be the latest Manga issue of Sailor V in front of her. Without thinking twice Rei walked over to the blonde's table and dropped her bag on the seat next to the blonde causing the other girl to jump slightly. Looking up she smiled and waved at Rei before going back to her book.

Rei was astounded. Usagi never kept quiet. This was all but impossible. Looking around she noticed that many of the regulars who had seen the blonde before were starring, along with the librarian.

Sitting Rei pulled out her chemistry book and began reading about how …_whatever. Usagi's really taking this way to far._

Looking at her blonde she noticed that the pages of her book consisted of straight walls of text. Leaning over she noticed that the pages were filled with tales of the ancient greeks. The chapter that the blonde was on focused on Athena…

"Intresting?"

Usagi looked up thoughtfully for a moment and nodded smiling before looking back at her book. Rei tried to get back to her chemistry book but found the equations were swimming before her eyes and she decided to give up. _Literature. I can do that. We're doing comparisons on Kabuki theater and other traditional genre's. Stock characters are…_

Once again Rei's mind drifted away from her work and with a frustrated sigh Rei closed her text book. Looking to Usagi she noticed the blonde's worried eyes, and the note that Usagi was handing her.

_Are you alright Rei-Chan?_

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go get a milk shake, coming meatball head?"

Usagi shook her head indicating that she would no t be joining her friend at the crown and Rei found herself walking away from the library without her blonde, in silence.

* * *

Rei didn't think to pace herself, the only thought in her head was there was an enemy in the park and it was attacking her friends. Coming up to the carnage she saw three human sized wolves bearing down upon Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Creating a gap she jumped in and joined in the action. Ami soon showed up after that along with Mina. Mina managed to wrap her chain around one of the wolves necks and Makoto was holding the chain creating a leash for the monstrous mutt. Rei helped Ami and distracted the second wolf while the genius gathered up her energy before trapping it in a block of ice. The first wolf finally gave up it's struggle and collapsed on the ground, and the four scouts sighed in relief.

"That wasn't so USAGI!"

Rei furtively glanced around searching for where her blonde was, her eyes honed in on the obvious path of destruction and blood shimmering in the light of the waning sun.

Running without a second thought Rei tore through the trail, Makoto hot on her heels.

"USAGI! USAGI WHERE ARE YOU?"

She screamed as the path took a hard bend to the left before zigging back to the right only to zag left once again.

Rei was beginning to think that the path would never end as she came up to a clearing.

Usagi was laying on the ground, her school uniform torn to shreds and covered in blood. Rei instantly detransformed as she ran to Usagi's side, as she hit the ground she noticed the third wolf unconscious in the corner. Threat eliminated, Rei brushed the hair that had fallen from it's usual location, out of Usagi's eye.

"Usagi, It's me. Come on. Usagi, wake up"

Rei reached out and wrapped her arms around the blond cradling her the princess of the moon and shuddering herself as she felt how cold the blonde was.

"Come on. Usagi. Wake up and tell me so. I missed your voice so much this past week. I don't want to ever have to live without it. The only thing worse than that would be having to live without you."

Crying Rei tightened her hold on Usagi as she heard Ami's gasp and Mina's wail at the sight of one of their dearest friends on the ground and covered in blood. _Home is where you are._ Rei could still hear her voice, and looking around she noticed that this was the very place that she had found Usagi that night.

"Hey. Remember what you told me. About home. Well you are my home, Usagi. Please, just open your eye."

"Yes, I need an ambulance in the park. Yes. Ok. Thankyou."

Rei's attention was only for Usagi, and she didn't even recognize which of her friends had made the call, which voice had been quivering and almost past the point of hysteria.

"Usagi, please just tell me anything."

"I missed. *wheeze* talking *gasp* to you."

Usagi whispered and Rei's eyes widened.

"You're going to be alright, ok?"

"I know, you're here."

* * *

I own nothing, and have no money, and make no money from these fics.

Now that i have made this chapter Legal

may i say that i hope you enjoyed this chap? Oh and don't worry no animals were harmed in the making of this fic

*liar*

"GET BACK IN THE CLOSET!"

*I was just returning that manga....you know the one where...*

"CLOSET NOW...and leave that under the mattress..."


End file.
